


Changes

by fangirlingforeverz, homebound



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Desperation, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Yearning, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingforeverz/pseuds/fangirlingforeverz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/homebound/pseuds/homebound
Summary: I want her, Ken thinks, almost delirious. His palm was tingling from where he was touching her. Her skin and fragrance cause a reaction that is instantaneous. It wouldn’t -- couldn’t be ignored. He could always wake her up, right? From the way that she looked at him, he could tell that the month of celibacy had been difficult on her as well. His hands tremble as he reaches towards her shoulder, intent on shaking her awake.No.He stops.Did you forget?That you’re a freak now?





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review if you enjoyed! Ken seems to have gone through a lot of changes in his post-dragon form, so we just had to write something. Since he seemed so different and had new organs, it led us to wondering what it would be like if he had two dicks instead? And then, this fic was born. No, we’re not sorry. (Chapter 163 canon divergent, since Ken has normal hands again now :( )

Ken’s -- different now.

 

There were the ways that were obvious -- a man didn’t murder a large chunk of a massive city and come out unscathed, after all. There was a weight that he carried with him now. It had always been there, though now it had reached a point that Ken felt as though he might be crushed underneath the burden of it all. People are angry with him -- and for good reason. After he had been pulled from the monster that had been created from his own mountain of mistakes there seemed as though there were an immeasurable amount of things that had changed. 

 

He had killed many people. He had done so in order to save Touka, as well as all of the other people that he had come to care about. It wasn’t something that he could run away from, even though there were times that he desperately wanted to. It would have been simpler to have stayed with Rize in that water sunken shrine as the world burned all around them.

 

But -- he couldn’t do that. 

 

It would have been selfish, both to himself and the people who cared about him. It would have also been cowardly for those who had been lost to his actions. Taking the mantle of King had been difficult, though _ nothing  _ to compare to this. The recent alliance between Goat and the doves had created an opportunity for him that he wasn’t sure that he deserved. He was allowed to live freely -- as long as he did not return to Tokyo. It was far too lenient a sentence, but Touka hadn’t allowed him to question it. Neither did Hide.

 

_ “Get yourself a nice little cottage in the countryside with your wife, man,” Hide had said just as he had been about to depart. He’s smiling, though for once, the other man’s cheerfulness didn’t seem sincere. “Raise those kids and be happy. You deserve it.” _

 

_ “I don’t.” _

 

_ “You really do,” Hide says, with a note of finality in his voice. His smile is a bit more tight as he clasps a hand over his shoulder. “You’ve got to stop being so self-sacrificial, man!” He laughs, before his eyes seem to sadden. “Especially not for people who don’t deserve it.” _

 

And that had been that.

 

He, Touka, and the rest of Goat were sent off. The Tsukiyamas assist in getting them all set up. Tsukiyama himself had insisted on providing them with a gaudy manor that both he and Touka had scoffed at. “We don’t need all that space, dumbass,” she says in exasperation, though she’s smiling at the flamboyant man’s actions.

_ “Absurdité!”  _ He had screamed, “You expect me to allow little Pleasure-chan to grow up in such poverty? Such  _ tastelessness? _ Absolutely not!” 

 

“What the  _ fuck  _ is tasteless about an apartment?” His wife demands. It wasn’t often that she lost her temper these days, but her cheeks and ears were already growing a stark shade of red. Tsukiyama gives her a rather bland look. “What isn’t tasteless about a tiny apartment?”

 

Then, he turns to him. “You agree,  _ oui _ ?”

 

Touka looks about ready to explode when he steps in, chuckling. He looks down at her, and grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together. The action seems to calm her as she squeezes his hand in return. “We’re supposed to be discreet, Tsukiyama-san,” he explains. “I think a smaller apartment would suit us both much better.” 

 

They’re lucky when Tsukiyama agrees, despite being clearly unhappy about it.

 

\--

 

It would be nice if the changes had stopped at that -- but it hadn’t.   
  
His body was different, now too. He was used to changes at this point. It felt as though his body had changed rapidly and repeatedly over the years. The most difficult change had been his arms, after his fight with Arima. They had been red, scaly, and  _ hideous. _ It had been easier to cover them up with long sleeves and gloves, not wanting to offend anyone with them. Even after Touka had seen his arms and not reacted or pushed him away, he couldn’t shake that feeling of  _ inadequacy. _

 

Touka was beautiful -- and he was a mess.

 

She had wanted to be with him even despite all of the scars that covered his body -- or his strange arms. She had kissed him, opened her body up to him, and thrilled in his touch. Someone wanted him. 

 

Touka wanted him. 

 

He delighted in that knowledge every single day after they had begun their relationship. Even when he was hesitant to touch her, she would reach for him, and place his gnarled and grotesque looking hands exactly where she wanted them to be. On her skin, her breasts, her soft belly, or between her legs. He’d always find her wet, something that had always stunned him. 

 

_ “You’re so wet,” he had whispered, fingers running along the folds of her labia. She’s slick, thighs parting even further. It was as though she were opening herself up for him, like she always did. His thumb brushed over her clit, eliciting a sweet shudder from her. Touka smiled, as though she really enjoyed being touched by him -- pleasured by him. _

 

_ All of this -- for him. _

 

_ “My fingers -- don’t hurt?” _

 

_ Touka shakes her head, eyelashes fluttering as she takes his wrist, guiding him. “Not at all,” she murmurs. “They feel good.” _

 

_ Good. _

 

_ She felt good -- because of him. _

 

The memory causes Ken to smile, even as he stares at his reflection in the mirror. Just as he had gotten used to his older, weaker body, he had changed again. It feels like a silly thing to complain about. Ken knows that he didn’t have the right -- not after what he had done. He had killed so many people out of anger and grief. His new body was just one of the consequences of that action. Truthfully, it wasn’t even that bad of of a consequence. He and his loved ones had their lives.

 

Even if he did look like even more of a freak.

 

His body was now covered in that same, red, fleshy lie cartilage that had once covered his arms. It covered his throat, his chest, arms, and his legs. He’d gotten even taller, bulkier, to the point that he lumbered over most of the people that he encountered. He was even a little taller than Amon-san. It was -- uncomfortable. Like this wasn’t his body. He hadn’t ever felt truly comfortable in his own skin, not even when he was human. The feeling of not belonging was even worse, now.

 

Who would want him like this? How could he expect Touka to want anything to do with him? The thought causes him to grimace. Even worse as that these are not where the changes end. 

 

He fastens the button of his slacks, uncomfortably checking himself over on the long mirror in the bedroom. Turtleneck, slacks and a coat. He looked severely out of place but at least looking like this, he had some peace of mind. 

 

He doesn’t want anyone to know about all the changes he’s gone through and how he was still coming to terms with all of them. It was hard enough as it was, and the burden was almost too much at times, but he didn’t want to bother Touka. 

 

She’s done so much for him already, asking her to accept more would be extremely selfish on his part. 

 

_ But -- you  _ **_are_ ** _ selfish, aren’t you? _

 

He doesn’t want to acknowledge that; he’s trying to be better. For both himself and her, and their child’s sake as well. 

 

“Are you going anywhere?” He hears her mellifluous voice ring through their apartment. The sound of a door shutting and slow steps before she stood behind him. Her hair was slightly shorter again, curled in a way that makes it look light and fluffy. He remembers that she used to wear it this way from his days as Haise Sasaki, though she hadn’t dyed it this time.She was wearing one of the maternity dresses they had gone shopping for a few days ago. 

 

All in all, she was radiant, too beautiful to stand next to someone as unsightly as he was.

 

“Ah,” He gives her a small smile. “Thought I’d freshen up. Why? Did you want to go somewhere?” 

 

It’s almost surreal to think that they were living out days so peacefully. With the calm that settled after they left Tokyo, he and Touka had taken some time to do mundane things together. Like visit all the sights and see the shops as she wanted to. He knew that she was doing all of this to get him out of the house, ignoring her own fatigue and the changes happening in her to accommodate for their child. She wanted to spend time with him and see him relax. 

 

He felt like a moron, having agreed to all those outings despite how tired she was, but now he knew better. 

 

Touka shakes her head. “Nah, I just sat through a two hour hair appointment! And I don’t even have long hair!” She nervously plays with the curled ends. He examines the gloss on her lips and the quick eyeliner she had applied. She looked beautiful --  _ god there it was again.  _

 

That ache…

 

_ Think of something else,  _ he thinks to himself. He can’t even meet her eyes, to see her trying to patiently wait for him to say something. Was this too much? She had asked the stylist to make it a little subtle. That was the whole reason she had gone to get the damn thing done. 

 

She had felt him getting distant from her again and at first, she thought it was because he was tired, or because he was upset but now, it seemed more and more like the problem was her. 

 

He doesn’t seem to like being alone with her for too long. 

 

_ It’s ridiculous, we’re married!  _ The paranoid part of her checks her reflection over five more times in the mirror. 

 

“I didn’t want to cut it too short,” She starts, “does it...look bad?” 

 

“N-No!” He shakes his head vehemently. “You look beautiful,” his smile is pained. “You should have told me, I would have gone with you.” 

 

Touka rolls her eyes. “You would’ve gotten bored! And I - I didn’t want to bother you.” Her voice got solemn when she says that. Her smile is strained, and he finds himself wondering if she had caught a glimpse at what was underneath his clothing when he had just gone to check. He isn’t sure how long she had been standing there -- not was he sure how much she had seen. They hadn’t spoken much about the nature of his rescue and he intended to keep it that way for as long as he could.

 

If she had seen --  then, was she disgusted?

 

He grimaces.   
  
“You’re never boring,” he says, smiling stiffly as he stands in front of her. “You really do look beautiful,” he repeats, his voice softer this time. That tell-tale heat was bubbling in his stomach. It had already been an entire month since he had destroyed much of Tokyo -- and in that time, he and Touka hadn’t had much time to be  _ intimate. _ Thinking that word often still left him flushing, but between moving and dealing with the CCG, finding any alone time had been impossible

 

And now --

 

It was hard to admit, but he was avoiding her. He would often keep himself busy throughout most of the day, and would head to bed early, in order to avoid having to be put in a position where Touka might try to initiate sex. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to -- but the prospect of rejection was too painful to even bear  _ trying. _

 

And  _ god _ , did he want to try. 

 

Her next smile is more genuine, and when she takes a step toward him, he sees that familiar interest flicker within her eyes. Her eyes flicked from his face, and then sliding down along his body. He can feel her gaze on his chest, and it only leads to him feeling vulnerable. What did she think of his appearance now? Was she only feigning interest? 

 

There was no way that anyone could want _ this _ , could they? 

 

“You think so?” She asks, her voice playful in a way that he hadn’t heard since they had been underground. She takes another step forward, and he’s panicking. 

 

“Saiko-chan had asked me to go out with her,” he says quickly, trying to pretend that he didn’t notice the signs of her interest. It’s a lie -- and he doesn’t even notice when he rubs at his chin. Touka stops, lips tensing before pressing downward, disappointed. “I was getting ready to go -- right now,” he says, voice apologetic. 

 

_ I’m sorry, Touka-chan. _

 

“Right.”

 

“I’ll make it up to you,” he promises, moving closer to her as he prepares to walk towards the door to their apartment. He leans downward, as he had to do now with his new height and brushes his lips against her cheek. “I promise”

 

She smiles again -- and it’s then that he realizes that he really doesn’t deserve her.

 

“I’m not mad, you idiot,” she says, rolling her eyes -- but he had already seen evidence of her frustration. “Go -- I’m sure that Saiko-san is waiting.”

 

Ken’s reluctant to release her, and even more reluctant to leave their apartment, but he does, wrenching himself away from her and out of the door.

 

He just didn’t know what else to  _ do. _

 

_ \-- _

 

Ken returns home after a brisk walk in the village. He had merely made an excuse to get away from Touka’s enticing advances. The little exercise he’d gotten walking through the shops and park had done nothing to alleviate the pain he was going through in his lower region. He was thankful he had some coverage from his coat and slacks and that it had gotten fairly dark out when he returns home. 

 

The apartment is only illuminated by the living room light when he gets home. He sees Touka’s coffee mug on the table and her fleece throw draped haphazardly over the couch. She must have lounged around and left the lights on for him when he came home. 

 

It made him smile, recalling that it was her way of making sure he was still in ease. He didn’t have the best memories about dark places and she didn’t want to bring up those memories even unintentionally. 

 

He drops his shoes off in the rack, folds the throw on the seat of the couch and takes the cup to the sink to wash it clean. He liked doing these menial,  _ normal  _ things, after a lifetime of dysfunction, getting home and doing chores in a home he shared with his wife was a dream. 

 

_ Their home -- away from all the mess left behind.  _ It still troubles him that everyone was just okay with him abandoning his post and leaving them to solve the problems he’s created. Even though they’ve all explained time and time again that this situation was something everyone had a way of being responsible for and after the troubles he had gone through, the troubles Touka had gone through, everyone had felt they needed to give them some space. 

 

He still didn’t understand it. Just like how he didn’t understand how he survived the 24th Ward ordeal, destroying a major metropolitan city and coming out scot free. Or how he woke up from a coma with his body different but healed, strong and healthy surrounded by people who love and care about him. A plight that had brought feuding species together. 

 

_ In fact, every day, he understood  _ **_less._ **

 

But, he was thankful. 

 

He walks in to their shared bedroom after turning the living room lights off and checking the locks. Some habits were still hard to rid of even now that they lived in a suburban village of sorts where everyone knew everyone and he and Touka had the moniker of the newly married couple expecting their first child. He still checked because it gave him peace of mind. 

 

Upon entering the room, he sees her, knocked out in slumber, her lips were slightly parted, her stylishly curled hair adorably messy and wrinkling one of his nicer white blouses that draped her form like a dress. He notices a hint of black underneath, the swell of her belly noticeable far more than it was before and how she was squeezing the life out of his pillow. 

 

The sight was too adorable for words and yet the ache comes back, more powerful than it had been earlier that day. He knew that there was no way he could rid this one with a walk. 

 

_ Stop. _

 

_ Stop, you promised yourself. _

 

He bites his lip. It was incredibly hard in reality when she was in front of him like this, enticing him without even really wanting to. He had turned her away earlier that day, unbeknownst to her, wanting to preserve his monstrous image for himself. 

 

He couldn’t take rejection. Not from her, never from her. 

 

Just the thought has him spiraling. 

 

His eyes stop on her breasts, barely concealed under the thin fabric, she hadn’t even bothered to button it up properly. The inky mole tempting him to draw closer. And god, does he want to. 

 

_ You shouldn’t,  _ he weakly tells himself. But temptation was far stronger. So he’s next to her before he can think twice about it, gaze drinking in the sight of her, fingers of his normal hand reaching up to brush the inky strands away from her face. He was glad to have finally gotten her that shampoo she loved and a conditioner to go with it. In the underground there weren’t areas of luxury and she’s never ask for it but he knew that she was truly suffering in more than one way. 

 

Her skin was softer, more pliant and smelling of summer peaches. He leans in to kiss her on her cheek, both of them before planting one on her forehead. 

 

She jostles but doesn’t wake, murmuring gibberish before hooking one of her hands in his. It always feels nice when she touched him like this, when she would curl her fingers in the interstices of his and in that instance he truly felt that he belonged. Her belly was right underneath their joined hands, he can feel the warmth, the swell under his fingertips and he forgets everything else. 

 

It’s the first time, after the incident, after he’s come back and after she’s become noticeable that he’s had the opportunity to experience it for himself. Her belly had the slightest roundness to it. Touka was still about to obscure her belly with baggy, oversized clothing. She’s about three months now, and her belly was now protruding just slightly. Her skin was smooth, and felt firm to the touch. She was warm there -- as though brimming with life there. 

 

His child.

 

Something akin to pride swells in his chest, along with the heat swirling in his belly. Touka was carrying  _ his _ child. She had wanted to carry it -- to give birth to it. Something that was created from both him and her. He can feel the slightest movement from within as the baby seemed to stir. He rubs her stomach, before his fingers press lighter. He hears her sigh in her sleep from the sensation.

 

It almost sounded like a moan.

 

Ken swallows

 

When was the last time he had heard her make a sound like that?

 

_ After our wedding ceremony,  _ he thinks, growing delirious.  _ We had gone back to our room. Tsukiyama had managed to prepare a bigger cell for us, deeper into the ward. It was away from everyone to give us some privacy -- and then Touka-chan had kissed me. After that we…-- _

 

The last month had been -- difficult. If anything, his libido while always high, seemed downright uncontrollable now. It was even worse since he hadn’t allowed himself any relief. His pants felt even tighter than usual when he was aroused, another painful reminder of how much he had changed. As if all of the red, fleshy cartilage that had replaced his skin hadn’t been enough -- there was also  _ this _ . 

 

His teeth grits as his own desire pulses from a scream to a roar in his eyes. His blood is rushing, pounding in his veins.

 

_ I want her, _ he thinks, almost delirious. His palm was tingling from where he was touching her. Her skin and fragrance cause a reaction that is instantaneous. It wouldn’t -- couldn’t be ignored. He could always wake her up, right? From the way that she looked at him, he could tell that the month of celibacy had been difficult on her as well. His hands tremble as he reaches towards her shoulder, intent on shaking her awake.

 

_ No _ .

 

He stops.

 

**_Did you forget?_ **

 

Ken has to smother a groan of frustration with his palm.  _ Did you forget that you’re a freak now? Touka-chan doesn’t know yet -- but how do you think she’s going to react when she sees you? She isn’t going to want you. _

 

It feels like someone’s thrown him into frigid waters. The thought isn’t enough to cool his lust, but it’s enough to sober him. Carefully, he removes his hand from hers and places them on his lap, balling them into fists. He wanted to smash something -- to lash out. He wants to rip the flesh from his body. Would it heal properly if he did that? Would his body be normal again -- or as close to normal as it could be?

 

_ You don’t deserve to complain. _

 

He knew that already!

 

His chest feels as though it’s on fire -- hands twitching, aching to touch or to destroy. He couldn’t be around Touka when he felt like this. 

 

It takes every ounce of strength within him to wrench himself from their bed before he dashes into the nearby bathroom. He closes the door, locking it, and doesn’t even bother turning the light on as he shoves his slacks and underwear down around his ankles. Ken breathes a sigh of relief as the cool air hits him. He had felt constricted within his pants -- but now that he was free, he can’t help but glare down at himself.

 

Ken was different  _ here, _ too.

 

At his groin were two stiff cocks, hard and curving against his body. 

 

Kimi had detailed to him that he had gained all sorts of strange and unknown organs since his last transformation, but she also had been unable to explain this. Ken had only asked her not to say anything about it to anyone else -- especially Touka. 

 

They’re both leaking with fluids, aching for some kind of friction or stimulation. He grits his teeth before spitting into the palm of his hand. It wasn’t enough lubrication, but it would do for now. If he didn’t do this, he felt as though he would lose his mind. He’d either rip himself apart or wake Touka up. He didn’t want her to see him like this. He  _ never  _ wanted her to see this side of him

 

It’s with great regret that he grabs both of his cocks.

 

Ken bites into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He can feel a thin trickle dripping down along his chin, but ignores it. It wasn’t important right now -- this was. 

 

_ Fuck  _ \-- that was  _ exactly _ what he had been craving. 

 

Every stroke created something special, it was what he had needed from the beginning. The amount of fluid he was leaking was making this that much easier, to stroke upward faster and with quicker friction. It was feeling so good that he doesn’t notice when he does cum, making a mess of his clothes and of the floor. 

 

“F-Fuck,” He was a complete and utter mess. He should clean this up and clean it quietly before he woke Touka-chan up…

 

He washes his clothes by hand, not wanting it to mix up in the hamper where Touka might see it and hangs it on the railing. He washes up quickly, cursing himself again when he comes out and sees that he had brought in no clothes. 

 

Ken tries to reason with himself. She was still asleep --  if he went and got in quickly then she wouldn’t notice. 

 

Of course, when he steps out, towel wrapped around his waist and tip toeing to the wardrobes when she shuffles, sitting up with a grunt. 

 

“When did you get back?” He freezes, pulling out a shirt and sleeping pants quickly. The darkness of the room kept her from seeing much of him. 

 

“Half an hour ago,” He chuckles awkwardly, “I thought I would shower and go to sleep with you.” 

 

She’s giving him a gentle smile again, her cheeks pink. “Yeah? Okay! Go get dressed!” She was absolutely giddy with happiness. Given the sort of schedule he kept, she wasn’t able to even sleep and cuddle with him like she wanted to. Tonight would be different, she thinks mischievously. 

 

He doesn’t think as he finds refuge in the bathroom, quickly shrugging in the full sleeve shirt and the long pants. Even though it was summer, he was trying to keep himself as concealed from her eyes as possible. When he steps out of the bathroom, a small towel slung over his shoulders, towel drying it. 

 

“Come here,” she murmurs, gesturing for him with her hands. He steps closer and she props herself up on her knees, reaching up to dry his hair for him. “Your hair’s completely wet! You’ll catch a cold like this!” She was scolding him again. He smiles. 

 

“Will you take care of me?” He asks cheekily, “If I get sick?” 

 

She clicks her tongue, sighing. “I guess I’ll have to,” then she smiles wickedly again. “And feed you that disgusting soup and cold medicine that humans eat!” 

He fake gasps, stopping her hands in his hair. “Touka-chan’s so mean to me,” pouting slightly. If it was just like this then he could breathe easy. She wasn’t saying anything about the strange state of his neck or his hand. 

 

“You’re an idiot,” She says, affectionately, tipping up to kiss him on the tip of his nose. “You have to take care of yourself too, I can’t look after you and the baby at the same time!” She scolds, before bringing her lips to his. The slight, gentle contact has his lips searing. How did she always manage to have this effect on him? He had just come and yet -- 

 

His hands come to rest on her shoulders, before squeezing them and drawing back. He gives her a soft smile, tugging her against his chest. With his new height, he has to bend down just slightly to rest his chin on the crown of her head. “I know that -- you should let me look after you now,” he finds himself murmuring. Touka had done so much for him -- probably more than she would ever truly know.

 

That was more than enough, even if his body craved more.

 

“Then take care of me,” there’s a sensual tone in her voice as her hands roam along his back. Ken has to suppress a groan, nose burying itself in her hair, deeply inhaling her scent. She smelled sweet --  _ ripe. _ “You’ve been kind of neglecting me,” she grins at him when she pulls away, taking his hand and gently pulling him towards their shared bed. She doesn’t flinch at his even stranger hands. She hasn’t done so not once since he had woken up.

 

“Have I?”

 

“You have,” she says, voice firm. “You’ve been so busy -- running around with everyone. We’re living here together and I feel like I’ve barely even gotten a chance to see you.” 

 

That was true. He had intentionally making himself unavailable to her, even though the others usually make him go him after he shows up to “help.” He knew what would happen if they were alone -- and he didn’t want her to see him like this.  _ What if she’s afraid? What if she hates the way that I look now? _ There were just too many variables, and he was  _ terrified.  _

 

Touka’s hands come up stroke his cheeks. Her thumbs brush over the veins that seemed to permanently prominent along them -- right from where he had been ripped from the  dragon. They felt sensitive, causing him to sigh and almost fall against her. Or perhaps he just hadn’t indulged in her touch for that long. “Yeah,” she says, “You’ve been making me go to bed all by myself. That doesn’t seem fair.”

 

She’s being playful, especially when she lays down and pats the spot behind her. He knows this is a bad idea, but he can’t resist her offer. He had missed falling asleep together, as well. 

 

Ken wraps his arms around her stomach, letting her press her back against his chest as he nestles his head against the nape of her neck. “See?” Touka asks, and he can hear the smile in her words. “Isn’t this already better?”

 

_ It was _ .

 

He was exhausted. The stress of the past month had taken a heavy toll on him. He hadn’t been sleeping much at all even since coming to live here. If it wasn’t nightmares that kept him awake, it was his own pulsing need. Though, her presence provided a much needed balm to his body. Already, his eyes were beginning to droop -- 

 

\-- Only to widen when he feels her ass begin to grind against his crotch. It’s subtle, but he knows enough to know  _ exactly _ what she was doing. Touka never had been good at hiding her thoughts and desires. Even though she had calmed from her teenage years, she was still very much an open book. He had deprived her this month just as much he had deprived himself and she was making that known.

 

He has to hold back a whine.

 

_ “Touka-chan --” _

 

Ken’s voice is filled with longing as her hips begin to swivel in a maddening circular motion. “Hmm?” She hums, moving her hands to his and entwining their fingers.

 

_ I want her. I want her. I want her. I want  her -- _

 

He swallows, hands going to her hips, grabbing them making her still. He hears her chuckle, and he knows that she thinks that he’s giving in. He wishes that he _could._ _I’m sorry, Touka-chan_ , he thinks again before he speaks.

 

“I’m really tired, Touka-chan,” he says, voice filled with deep regret. “Maybe some other time?”

 

His words are enough to still her. He can’t see her face but he can  _ feel _ her disappointment.

 

“O-Oh? Yeah, my bad,” she says quickly. Guilt stabs at his stomach like a knife but he knew it was necessary, he couldn’t risk revealing himself and then having to watch her turn away from him in disgust. 

 

He leans in to kiss her cheek and then turns around on his side, back facing her as he tries to will himself asleep. He didn’t want to do this -- he wants to give in so damn bad but he couldn’t face the consequence of her turning away from him.  

 

Too much had changed. 

 

Touka peers over, staring at the rise and fall of his back, unable to understand why this bothered her so much? She was supposed to be understanding? Right? She knew he was tired, that he had so much on his plate and while the others had told him to enjoy time away from the work, he could only do so much. 

 

He was a man of integrity and he was changing his ways, taking responsibility for the wrongs he had a hand in. It wasn’t easy; it couldn’t have been from how much he had went through and yet --

 

 _It was the damn hormones._ She missed him -- so damn much. It was maddening how much it killed her to be away from him for even one second. She had nearly lost him so many times during their time short together. Their entire relationship had consisted of many concurring separations that left her feeling profoundly insecure. Touka didn’t want to risk what they had and couldn’t help but be paranoid. What if he left again? What if something happened?

 

What if -- he didn’t want her?

 

_ I’m just being insane right now,  _ she tells herself. Should they talk about this? She hadn’t felt this disconnected from him since they were younger -- having more miscommunications than true understanding ever since they had first moved here.

 

She’s reminded of the cold evenings alone, as she laid in bed, clutching her parents ring, cursing at her lack of understanding and at a stupid crush that she shouldn’t have entertained in the first place. But all of that, years later had brought them together, so maybe it was just something that needed to pass? They were adults, they love each other and they’re married, they can sit down and have a conversation about this easily. 

 

She hugs her pillow closer to her, running her palm over her swollen belly until she loses herself to sleep. 

 

When he’s sure she’s fast asleep, he turns around, sadly regarding her and hugging her close. 

 

_ Please don’t think badly of me.  _

 

_ \-- _

 

When the sun finally filters in through the curtains, casting the both of them in a soft warm glow, Ken is still awake. Sleep had been elusive as of late -- and this insomnia was only made worse by his own guilt. His mind often wandered to Tokyo. He purposefully avoided the news at the insistence of his friends due to his tendency to ruminate and drive himself insane. Though, tonight -- his mind had found another way to torment him.

 

_ Touka.  _

 

It was wrong to do this to her -- to push her away without a word but the idea of baring his new body to her and throwing caution to the wind left him feeling as though he were drowning. She had given him no reason to doubt her, but he felt as though he were wading in the unknown -- and the unknown had always unnerved him.

 

With a deep sigh, he casts one last look at his sleeping wife. She was clutching the pillow against her chest tightly. It made her look small and adorable, somewhat like an affection starved child seeking out warmth. That thought makes him grimace as he pulls himself from their bed and into the bathroom. Hopefully a shower would help him feel better and ease his nerves. 

 

He removes his shirt after closing the door behind him. And next his sleeping pants and underwear.

 

Ken’s about to turn on the shower when the door opens behind him. 

 

There’s not enough time to cover himself as a sleepy eyed Touka makes her way into the bathroom, though the sight of him is enough to jolt her to full consciousness. She stares, taking in his appearance, eyes drifting from his eyes, and then lower, sliding along the gnarled, rough skin that now covered his body. His breathing nearly stops when her eyes rest at his groin, staring there for only a moment before moving back upwards back to his eyes.

 

_ No. _

 

His heart palpitates. It’s all that he can hear as she regards him. He had been foolish. He should’ve taken care to lock the door. Touka was the one who usually used the bathroom first in the mornings. How could he forget that? Now she had seen everything --

 

“Are you going to shower or what?” She asks, voice cutting through his thoughts with an abruptness that leaves him speechless. “Or,” she murmurs, “Or you going to just keep staring at me? I have to pee.”

 

He flushes -- that hadn’t been the reaction he had been expecting. “R-Right! I -- I was going to shower, wasn’t I?” He asks an obvious question and feels ridiculous, but he makes no movement to actually move, still somewhat stunned. She wasn’t even staring anymore and had walked towards the toilet before raising an eyebrow at him.

 

This is not what he had been expecting.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re into this,” she makes a face when he doesn’t avert his eyes or get into the shower. There’s a beat of silence as his brain slowly comprehends her meaning. He’s horrified “What?! Of course not?!”

 

“Then why are you gaping at me?”

 

He doesn’t know how to answer that.

 

“Y-You look cute,” he quickly moves the shower curtains back in place and hastily turns on the faucet and shower head. He hears her snort, flushing the toilet.

 

His heart was beating out of his chest. She had - she noticed and yet…?

 

“I’m gonna make some coffee, okay?” She murmurs, her voice is quiet on the other side. “I — I want to talk about last night.” 

 

He felt his heart stop. 

 

“I-I’m not mad!” She quickly adds, focusing her eyes on his clothes, the ones he washed last night and hung to dry. “I just — I’ll tell you later.”

 

With that, she shuts the door and disappears.

 

He sags against the bathroom tiles.  _ What was that? Why had he expected anything else?  _

 

She sounded upset. It didn’t seem like it had anything to do with what she saw, maybe she’d managed to put everything together. She was good at that, good at understanding him before he had to explain it to her himself. If he were to be honest, he was kind of terrible at it and despite how understanding she was, he couldn’t keep putting her through that. 

 

She wasn’t a mind reader, even though she was scarily perceptive as one.

 

He laughs at himself. He really was ridiculous, treating his wife like a stranger. He should be talking to her about this, not running from the ugly, inevitable truth.

 

He showers quickly, shrugging on his clothes and walking to the kitchen when he sees the bed was made and the smell of coffee was everywhere.

 

Touka has put on one of her dresses, the ones that allowed him to see the shape of her growing tummy, easily filling him with pride. It was bright blue in color and had small white flowers on it. Her hair was pulled up in a high bun, loose tendrils of her dark hair framing her face sweetly. She stirs two matching mugs of coffee with a pensive stare.

 

He gives her a nervous smile, thanking her for the coffee and carrying both their cups to the living room. He owed her an explanation; now that she had seen everything, it was time to face his fears. 

 

He wants to put both their worries to rest. They look at each other, questions pressing against their tongue uncomfortable when Touka blurts out.

 

“A-Are you seeing someone else?” 

 

There were many things that Ken had expected Touka to say.  _ That _ had not been one of them.

 

He blinks once -- and then twice. And then he does again three times before releasing a bewildered,  _ “What?” _

 

Touka huffs, hands balling into fists at her sides as she repeats her question. “You’ve been avoiding me -- trying to spend time away from me this past month. I know that I joked about it before, but it’s beginning to worry me,” she says quickly. From the look of pure confusion on his face, she knew that she was being ridiculous, and yet her mouth kept moving even despite her overwhelming desire to shut the  _ fuck _ up. She smiles nervously, “I know that I’ve been gaining weight since I started showing --”

 

Ken stares.

 

And stares.

 

Growing flustered, “Well? Aren’t you going to say anything?!”

 

It’s only then that he bursts into laughter. It’s a deep, melodious sound -- one that fills the room as he laughs and laughs. Touka blinks before her eyes narrow into a cutting glare. “Oi! What’s so funny!” She shoves his arm. “I’m being serious!” She hisses, trying to push him again before she’s suddenly pulled into Ken’s arms. Her cheek is pressed against his chest tightly within the embrace, and her lips part in confusion when she feels his lips brush against her cheeks

 

He’s still smiling. She can feel it against her skin.

 

“I’m sorry, Touka-chan,” He continues to chuckle as he draws his head back, standing at his full height. He doesn’t release her, however, keeping his arms wrapped around her waist. “I -- I wasn’t laughing at you.”

 

“Don’t mock me, dumbass,” Touka grumbles, “What in the hell were you laughing at then?!”

 

“Myself.”

 

His response quiets Touka, who looks at him questioningly. He smiles, before explaining himself. “Touka-chan,” he says quietly. “Even if I had wanted to --  which I don’t,” he adds quickly, “Who would want to have an affair with me with my body looking this way?” 

 

His body?

 

Her eyes move downward. She could see the red flesh on his throat, and his shirt hung in a way that showed the new dark marks on his chest, but he feels solid -- warm. “What are you talking about?” She asks, pressing her hand to his chest. She can feel his heartbeat. It was steady -- proof that he was still alive even after everything. 

 

Ken’s lips twist. He didn’t look comfortable anymore. He averts his eyes from her, instead staring at the floor. Frowning, she grabs his chin, making his turn his eyes back towards hers. “Kaneki?”

 

“I -- look like a freak now,” the words are difficult to say. It feels as though each word is burning his tongue. It’s painful, but he feels as though a weight has been lifted now that he had finally spoken them out loud. 

 

Her lips part. “Oh…” It sounds as though she understands, and he wants to go run and hide.

 

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?” She asks suddenly, surprising him. “Because your body is different now?”

 

“Um -- yes.”

 

He doesn’t expect her fist to hit his chest.  _ “Ow!” _ He blinks, though he doesn’t release her. She hits him again, lighter this time, teeth gritted in irritation. “Over something that silly?! Do you think that little of me?!”

 

She pulls his cheeks, pinching it with a disapproving look. “You could’ve just told me,” she mutters. She looks incredibly hurt and it sobers him up, reminding him that he couldn’t keep making the same mistakes.

 

“Happiness and sadness are meant to be shared, right?” she mutters, staring down at her fingers. “So don’t hide it from me again, okay?”

 

He looks at her with so much love and adoration in his eyes. He cups her cheek, tilting her head up and bringing his lips over hers.

 

“ _ I love you so much,”  _ he whispers into her skin. “--So much, that even I’m afraid of it.” He doesn’t let her rest for a moment, the dam had broken free, it’s been far too long, too damn long since he’s felt her skin on his. 

 

Touka murmurs, “I love you too,” she giggles, all girlish and unlike herself when his lips brush over her cheek. It’s ticklish. “Don’t be so silly next time,” tilting her head back to allow him to kiss the sensitive column of her throat. It felt nice. He had been so careful during the last month. Even when he had touched her, he had only lingered for a moment before pulling away from her and back into himself. It had hurt -- being given not even enough to be considered a taste of what she so desperately craved.

 

Him.

 

It’s as though a chord has been cut as Ken’s grip on her becomes tight. His strange, new hands grasp at her back, squeezing the skin -- groping any skin that he could find. His eagerness is almost painful, but she’s just as excited as she all but hops onto him. Her arms lock around the back of his neck, legs wrapping around his waist. 

 

She feels him smile against her throat before his mouth returns to hers -- hungry. Ken catches on quickly, hands finding purchase underneath her ass, lifting and supporting as though she we were weightless. Ken had grown quite strong in the recent years -- but it hardly compared to him  _ now. _

 

Touka can feel it rippling through him. He’s bigger now -- so much larger, and almost bursting with strength. His new body provided many extra benefits despite causing him so much anguish. He completely dwarfed her now. “I don’t know if I ever told you,” her voice is soft, barely above a whisper as he lays her down onto the floor. He hadn’t even paused in kissing her during the entire transition. 

 

She didn’t blame him, however -- she felt as though she couldn’t stop herself  _ either.  _ It’s like hunger, deep and gnawing. “--but I promised myself -- that if you ever came back --,” he bites into her bottom lip, eliciting a sweet feeling that causes her to squeeze her thighs even tighter against his muscular hips. “--That it would be okay. Even if everything about you changed,” it’s too difficult to speak, especially when what he was doing with his tongue against her tingling lips was far more interesting.

 

Still -- she needed him to know. 

 

Her words give him pause for a moment.

 

He pants, separating from her. There’s a strand of saliva still connecting their lips, and she’s tempted with the urge to lick it back up with her tongue. “I’ve changed a lot,” is what he says, punctuating his words with a slick roll of his hips. With the way that they were pressed against each other, there wasn’t much that could be hid. 

 

She can feel  _ him. _

 

He’s hard -- so hard that she can feel him throbbing at the crux of her thighs. This was familiar, though the second cock that was pulsing against her just as insistently as the first was entirely new. Touka hadn’t allowed herself to think too deeply about what she had seen in the bathroom earlier, but feeling him definitely put the difference into perspective. He’s bigger here too. 

 

Both of them are. It should panic her, but it takes only a moment to identify that the flushing on her skin and her increasingly labored breathing had nothing to do with fear. “I know,” she says briskly, pivoting her hip against his in order to turn him over. He’s strong enough to stop her if he wished, but he doesn’t, allowing her to press his back down to the floor and straddle his hips. 

 

“I don’t really give a fuck though,” she grins.

 

And then -- she’s easing the long sleeve sleeping shirt off of him. He raises his arms, letting her. She hasn’t had much of an opportunity to really look at him since she had first clawed her way through the hard, though flesh of the dragon to reach him. At that time, she had hardly even been in the state of mind to take in his new appearance. His skin was red -- just as the carcass of the winding dragon had been, and it covered every inch of him now except for his face. Though, the muscles in his chest seemed tight -- highly defined and much broader than they had once been.

 

Unable to resist, she presses her hand down flat against his chest. She doesn’t miss the way that he sharply inhales.

 

Touka smirks. “Ticklish?” She repeats the question that she had asked him during their first time. Actually, he seemed even more so. Muscles tensing and trembling from only a slight brush of her fingertips. Sensitive. 

 

She smiles coyly, unable to keep the smug look to herself. She runs her hands over his chest and along his biceps, feeling the warm skin. Kimi had said something about how much of his body functioned like a kagune. Which made her curious: was he that sensitive as well? 

 

She couldn’t wait to find out. She grabs the hem of her dress and pulls it up over her head, letting it come off to show him her body. 

 

He looks dazed, eyes turning intensely dark as she reaches over to unclip the maternity bra off as well, leaving her in just a thin cotton pair of panties. 

 

His fingers twitch, eyeing up the breasts that had gotten heavier, the softness of her skin exacerbated by the flush that overtakes it under his stare. He reaches up to cup the mounds, slowly squeezing them and immediately grinning when she arches her back, throwing her head with a soft moan. 

 

“B-Be careful,” she murmurs, breathing through kiss swollen lips. Her breasts had been sore and sensitive lately -- though the tenderness also gave way to a sensitivity that makes her head swm. He reaches up on his elbows to kiss them again, settling to a sitting position so they were pressed against each other but still able to engage in kisses. 

 

She finds herself spoiled with the month long lack of affection. He makes sure to linger over the marriage bite, sucking on the skin and kneading her breasts the whole time. She feels afflicted by the sudden simmering actions, of his lips ghosting over her jaw, sucking on bruises with his tongue and teeth. He was marking her, so animalistically and yet she didn’t want to stop him. 

 

She squirms, feeling the wetness between her legs and she knows that he feels it too. The moment he releases her, she covered in love bites and on her back on the ground. His hand splays next to her head as he hovers. He wasn’t done yet.

 

Grabbing one of her breasts, he makes sure to lean in and capture a nipple into his mouth, suckling the sensitive skin as she kicked her legs out and wails. 

 

It feels good; tasting her warm skin.

 

“ _ Ken…!” _

 

His name. His cocks both harden at the sound of it falling sweetly from her lips. 

 

That was more like it. She covers her mouth with a palm as he switches to the other, suckling it until her legs kick out, making him smile from the way she arches her back, completely at his mercy with her teary eyes.

 

She looked absolutely ruined when he pulls away, lifting her legs so he can check on how wet she was. 

 

And  _ was _ she.

 

_ “Touka-chan,”  _ his voice silky with arousal. “You don’t need this anymore,” he pinches the hem of the panty and pulls it down her legs. It was practically useless anyways from the way that she she had drenched it. It was sopping wet now. He has to suppress an almost guttural growl as it throws it, hardly caring where it landed. He wanted to taste her -- no, he  _ had _ to. It had been far too long --

 

Though, it was clear that Touka had completely different plans. 

 

Her lips latch onto his throat, right at his bobbing adam’s apple and he loses all sense of himself. He didn’t remember being this sensitive before; now, every brush of her fingers and lips leaves his toes curling. She doesn’t even hesitate while kissing the strange looking flesh. When she draws away from him, she’s smiling. “All of this time,” she murmurs, her fingers brush over where his nipples had once been. It’s gone now as well -- just like all of the old normal parts of him. “You’ve been afraid of letting me see this.”

 

He flushes, breath hitching. The flesh was tingling as though he were being tickled. 

 

“It  _ does _ look strange,” he says, gasping when she bends down to nip at the skin along his chest. She presses her mouth right at the dark indentations along his pectoral muscles, and he’s squirming and red faced when she sucks at the skin, hard enough to have left a bruise if his skin had still been normal. 

 

“So?”

 

“ _ So?” _ he repeats, incredulous. Touka was really too much to even be real. She kisses lower, this time letting her lips brush over his abdomen. The muscle and skin there is hard, but trembles when she drags her tongue along it. His cocks are aching, hips rutting upward desperately against her as he searches for some kind of relief. It had been too long and her teasing was beginning to drive him  _ insane. _ “It’s strange -- I don’t -- know how you can -- even stand to touch --  _ h-haah _ \--,” each word is a labored effort when she reaches his pubic bone. 

 

“You’ve always been a weirdo,” she says dryly. “This is nothing new.” He cracks an eye open at her, frowning at her verbal jab, but she’s still smiling, eyes soft.

 

“Ken,” Touka says, “This is you -- I don’t care about how you look,” she tugs at his pants, which were barely holding on from how firmly his cocks were pressed against the material. It’s a relief when she snaps the band at his hips, reaching inside and pulling them free. “You really -- really don’t understand that?”

 

And then she’s flushing, as though suddenly shy. “You’re beautiful -- dumbass.”

 

Beautiful.

 

Even like this.

 

His eyes widen -- lips parting, though she doesn’t give him an opportunity to speak when she’s gripping the base of both of his cocks, pressing them together before closing both hands around them. They’re slick to the touch, dripping with his pre-cum. Her lips quirk. He had made a comment about once before at how wet she got, but she finds herself thinking that he wasn’t that much different now.

 

He wanted it  _ that _ badly. How appealing -- her eyes dart back to his as she slowly pumps downward.

 

She couldn’t deny that he was different. It was even more apparent here now that she had gotten a better look at him. Each cock was just as red as the rest of his body -- though they were now thicker and longer to an almost intimidating degree. Touching them confirmed something that she had wondered after seeing him in the bathroom -- there were ridges along both cocks. The raised skin was soft and smooth, to her relief, however.

She finds herself wondering what they would feel like  _ inside _ .

 

She goes faster, pressing the both of the together as she strokes up and down. It’s too much -- feeling her hands around both of them. It’s unlike anything that he’s ever felt before -- and the combined feeling of his cocks rubbing together and her slick, wet hands has him whining.  _ Fuck _ \-- how was this better than all of the other times? He  _ already _ felt as though he could come. 

 

She was amazing. How was she doing this?!

 

Ken whimpers, “Y-You really don’t -- have --”

 

“ _ Shut up _ , Ken,” she grins at him, gently sliding her hair behind her ears. “And  _ watch _ me. Okay?”

 

The skin along his skin his face and ears darken, pupils dilating as he swallows -- and then nods. 

 

She uses one hand to grasp one of his cocks, opening her mouth before slowly taking it inside. It feels a bit like how it used to, when they did this in the underground, trying to quiet their noises as they immersed themselves in each other’s skin. But now, they had the luxury of being as loud and amorous as they wanted to. 

 

Her eyes flicker up, meeting his with a spark of mirth and mischief. The hair on the back of his neck stands up. She really was planning something. 

 

Her hands twist slowly, lips pursing over the head and ravenously sucking as much as she could accommodate. He really couldn’t understand how he wasn’t disgusted by this, it seems like she would always change herself to make sure they were both comfortable, it was almost like she really meant what she said. 

 

Her lips displace with a pop and she switches to the other one, stroking the slick cock easily. “Feels nice?” She hollows her cheeks, suckling softly. He can’t even respond to her with words, so he just nods.    
  
“Good,” She murmurs, bobbing her head, taking him down another centimeter, flickering her eyes to meet his, her hands rubbing at the head with the pad of her thumb. He throws his head back with a gasp.    
  
_ “T-Touka,”  _ He moans, she doubles down on her efforts, taking him deeper down her warm, tight throat. She loves it, loves seeing him get so wrecked by her, by what she’s doing to him. There really was not a better feeling than knowing that he was feeling so much pleasure because of her and his worries about his changed body has been put to rest because of her. 

 

He threshes his fingers through her hair, squeezing the soft locks and pushing her head down more insistently. The roughness of the action takes her back; but she doesn’t let it show. Her thighs shake.    
  
She has to steady them from buckling.    
  
The corners of her mouth burned from the stretch, as does her throat but the reward was much too sweet to stop. She was surely so open right now, she could take him --  _ all of him.  _

 

Ken’s hips jerk upward, cock thrusting into her mouth and into her hand before she releases it with a pop before moving to afford the other cock the same attention. He moans loudly, his body curling forward d as she hollows her cheeks before she moves upward, letting her tongue swirl at the head. Her tongue dips into the opening of his cock, tasting the dripping fluids that gathered there. 

 

“You taste good,” she says when she releases him. “As good as you look -- did you know that?”

 

His muscles tightens, swimming with pleasure that built until he was beginning to feel hazy from it.  _ Fuck,  _ she had barely even done anything and he was already close. It didn’t help that he hadn’t felt her mouth or her body in a month, and his new body seemed so much more sensitive. Sex had been overwhelming even back then.

 

He couldn’t take much more of this. “Touka-chan --  _ ah _ \--let’s just --   _ ah- _ -” 

 

“Hmm?” She murmurs, this time pressing the both of his cocks together -- they didn’t fit in her mouth like this, but she was able to drag her tongue along both of the heads, leaving him a quivering mess. Her eyes twinkle. She knew that look well now. “Are you going to come?”

 

It felt as though he were rapidly barrelling towards one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had. He nods, gasping loudly as he watches her take one of his cocks into his mouth again. She breathes deeply through her nose as she sinks down further, pushing herself until she could feel the thick, large cock stretching her throat. She swallows around it, Her eyes burning from the sensation -- but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. She hears him choke -- releasing a muddled string of words as his balls tighten.

 

_ “Fuck -- so good -- Touka-chan -- love you --,” _ he whines, hands squeezing hard in her hair -- and then he’s coming.

 

It shoots from him, sliding down her throat. Touka’s eager to swallow it down -- slurping and closing her lips around his cock tightly as she drinks it down. His cum was always sweet on her tongue, like how humans described cake as tasting. He’s shuddering hard as she licks him clean before releasing him to look at him. His other cock had also released, splattering his belly with his essence as well.

 

She’d never seen him look this wrecked.

 

She smiles -- grasping the other, spent cock before licking it clean. “How was that?” 

 

He groans, “Y-You already know how it was,” he says, still shivering. “Come here,” he tugs her towards him, kissing her quiet. “That’s enough teasing, don’t you think?”

 

“Really? I could probably keep going --”

 

“ **No** ,” and the sound of dark finality in his voice stops her from speaking. Her insides warm. He was speaking in that other voice now -- the one that he used while addressing enemies or his subjects. 

 

She releases an involuntary shudder, licking her lips out of habit when his eyes are drawn to it. She’s had her fun and now it was his turn and he wanted something from her as it had been much too long. 

 

Slowly standing up, he bends down to bring her onto his arms and carry her over to their bedroom, dropping her on top of her bed before climbing over to her. She settles on her elbows, peering at him with her hazy blue eyes. He presses his thumb over her lips, drawing her to his lips as her thighs draw further apart an make room for him in between.    
  
She gasps when she feels his hand between her legs. Pressing her cunt apart and slowly caressing the soft, wet skin of her folds.    
  
“You’re so hungry here, Touka-chan,” He coos, moving his body downward to press kisses down her abdomen and leaning in to lick a short line to her clit. She shudders again, pressing her mouth onto her inner arm.    
  
‘Don’t be so shy now,” He murmurs, closing his mouth over the slit, suckling slowly on her engorged nub and looking up at her. “Didn’t you tease me like this?” 

 

She did not. He was just being  _ annoying _ \--

 

She pulls him back up by his hair, eyes burning. “Ken,” She cries, “I-I want something else right now.” 

 

His lips split into a dark smile. Did she now?

 

“Oh?” He asks innocently, “And what would that be, Touka-chan?” 

 

She peers down at his identical cocks, slowly rising to attention in such a short amount of time. Really --  his stamina was something else. 

 

“This,” She murmurs, wanting to beat him at the game she’s started. “I w-want both of them,” then another pause. Her brow twitches in amusement before she lays back and spreads her nether lips for him. “In here.”    
  
The wind’s knocked right out of him, though he recovers quickly. He had been King long enough now to know that part of being a King meant being able to keep up with Touka’s teasing. If he was lucky -- he could surprise her every now and then. However,  he knew that she was going to win this, as she always did. She was either hoping to surprise him or completely make him lose control. 

 

Still, having her take both of them  _ wouldn’t _ be easy.

 

“Alright,” he says, running one of his fingers along her slit. Touka frowns, “What are you doing? I already told you that I want all of it,” she shivers from the stimulation, especially when one of his thick, long fingers enter her cunt. He had less fingers now -- but one was easily enough to be as big as two of them pressed together. 

 

“I know that,” he smiles, amused. “But it would hurt if I did that -- without preparing you first, right?”

 

He had a point -- but there was a part of her that wanted him to  _ make _ her take both of his cocks, even without preparation. She’s tempted to tell him this, but grows distracted when a second of his large fingers push inside of her. She’s wet enough that the entry was easy -- and he curls his fingers, finding that spot inside of her that makes her lose all sense of herself.

 

It’s  _ good. _ “K-Ken,” she rasps, hips raising off of the bed. He twists his fingers within her, scissoring them slowly as he begins to stretch her walls. She’s tight around his fingers, to the point that he was somewhat worried. Incoherently, Touka reaches around his wrist, attempting to hold it in place -- right at the spot that she needed to feel him. She jolts, body twisting on the bed. She’s growing wetter, and as he moves his fingers, easing them in and out of her, he can  _ hear _ each movement.

 

“Please,” she’s begging now -- and he’s unable to resist slowly pushing in his third finger. It’s quite the sight -- seeing her cunt all stretched around his fingers. Her walls clench around them, shivering and them  _ throbbing _ as she comes. Touka bites into the back of her hand,  _ wailing _ as her hips jolt forward. He can feel her tense, body drawn taught as the waves of bliss cause her to babble. It’s so wet, and he watches, amazed as she drenches his fingers.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

He doesn’t stop -- not giving her a chance to relax before his fingers are moving again. “Fuck --” she’s gasping. “Ken --  _ fuck --” _ He was going to make her lose her fucking mind. He hadn’t even fucked her yet, and she beginning to lose all feeling in her hips. 

 

“You’re just getting tighter,” he mumbles. 

 

“Then -- hurry up -- and  _ fuck  _ me,” she whines. None of this mattered. She needed to be closer to him. It had been so long and the idea of him not being inside of her for another second felt unbearable. Ken groans, eyes darkening. He wanted to prepare her -- but his efforts, were only making him desire her that much more. He wanted that tightness. He wanted to feel it around his cocks.

 

He  _ couldn’t _ take it.

 

Growling, Ken removes his fingers from her cunt. He licks them as he lifts her up pulling her into his lap. She kisses him, grinding needily against him -- so that he could feel just how wet she was, right against his cocks. “Ken -- I want them inside--,” she murmurs. “ _ Fuck me.” _

 

_ She’s too much. _

 

He grabs a hold of one of his cocks, slowly feeling the smooth ridges against the pad of his fingers. And drives it right inside of her without another word, drawing a sharp wail from her. 

 

He cringes — she felt  _ even  _ tighter. It’s true that he’s changed everywhere but here it seemed it was most prominent. Her hands fist on his chest and with teary eyes she pleads for more.

 

“B-Both,” she whines, cupping his face and pulling him down for another searing kiss. 

 

How could he deny her when she asks so sweetly? 

 

“Not yet,” he wanted to ease her into this properly. Clearly from the way she was feeling, he didn’t think she could even accommodate one of his fingers, much less his other cock.

 

“Please,” she sighs, wrapping her legs over his hips and locking them at the ankle. “Please,  _ Please, Please —“  _ She was so insatiable, so wrecked that she was willing to do anything for her release at this point.  _ “Don’t stop.”  _

 

She whispers that so easily into his ear, like he could even think to stop if he wanted to. If she had felt tight the first time they’ve ever done it, then she was completely snug now. But even through her tear stained eyes, she squirms, pleading for more, begging him, knowing how crazy it drove him. 

 

“Enough,” He growls, “I don’t want to hurt you,” He murmurs. She doesn’t look impressed by his reasoning and only continues to reach for his unattended cock, slowly stroking him with her hand, cooing. 

 

“I can take it,” She gasps, “You just have to try -- you’ve kept me waiting for a long time.” 

 

There she goes again with her blackmailing, he can’t help but laugh. Maybe he should throw caution to the wind and do as she asks. That would be exactly how she wants it, wouldn’t it? Touka-chan was always good at getting her way. 

 

But that would be too easy and there was still a risk. This was new to both of them and he wants her to be prepared for this. 

 

“I know,” He answers, “I’m taking good care of you and this is going to feel even better.” Her eyes open a little wider when he encircles his other cock, right under her hand and slowly strokes it so the tip nudges at her clit, her insides stirring and trembling from when his hips move to thrust deeper. Together, creating a motion that has her jaw going slack and her eyes fluttering shut.    
  
“ _ A-Again!”  _ She squeals, relaxing her thighs and her legs to allow him the leverage. She was so  _ wet  _ growing even wetter from the double sensation, his hips picking up on the thrusts while her hands reach over her own head to claw at the sheets. He taps his other cock over her slick clit and embarrassingly for her, it’s all that it takes for her absolutely  _ gush _ .

 

Her hips lift off from the bed, his cock slipping out from inside as she continues to drench their bed. All the while babbling nonsense and holding onto him for support. He can feel her heart beating out of her chest, the shakiness overtaking her body. 

 

It’s incredible -- and he decides, it’s not enough. 

 

He just wants  _ more _ . 

 

She sags against the sheets once her body has spent all of its energy, eyes dreamy and lips pink and swollen from the force she’s bitten them to. It’s a lovely sight, despite how exerted she looks. His recently ended celibacy was well worth the wait if this is how it was going to be from now on. 

 

“I’m not done with you yet,” He murmurs teasingly, lips ghosting over her parted mouth. He decides to nip on them, really wet them before she has the chance to say anything. And in that moment, she releases another shudder, her tired arms coming to wrap around him affectionately as she always liked to do when she was satisfied.  “Don’t tell me you’re too tired to continue?” He asks teasingly. She had been begging for both of his cocks -- but now she seemed as though she was ready for a nap one orgasm later. 

 

Touka rolls her eyes. “Tired? Me?” She asks, breath tickling his lips before her tongue darts out to flick them. 

 

He sighs -- cocks still throbbing, leaking with need. He hoped that she was ready now -- he really couldn’t wait anymore.

 

Laying her down on the bed, he lifts her legs, parting them as he kneels between them. She was tired, and in this position, he would be able to do most of the work. He grabs his bottom cock, pumping it once before pressing it to her entrance. It slides in easily from how slick and open she had grown which was encouraging. Her breath hitches, legs parting even further for him. 

 

“You still feel too tight,” he says gruffly. Even now, he could feel her squeezing around him -- as though hungry. He looks down, pressing his top cock against her opening, which was already stretched almost to the brim by the first cock that he had pushed inside of her. Touka looks down, watching with wide eyes. “Is it going to fit?” He asks, worried. 

 

He doesn’t expect her to grab his cheeks, making her look back at her. “ _ Make it fit,” _ she urges.

 

And really -- that’s all of the encouragement that he needs.

 

He kisses her, pushing at the base of his top cock nudging her opening until he can feel her begin to stretch. It’s so  _ tight _ , to the point that he’s hissing as his second cock joins the first inside of her. Touka’s lips part and then she  _ wails.  _ It was a good thing that they lived alone as her scream penetrates through the walls of their small bedroom. She’s so wet, engulfing most of his cocks in slick, wet heat that leaves him panting. His balls tighten -- muscles stiffening. He feels as though he could come right then and there just from this feeling alone. Was it possible for something to be  _ too  _ good?

 

He bends down, pressing his forehead to hers as his hips thrust forward -- sheathing both of his cocks in almost unbearable slick centimeters, until they were both finally inside. His pelvis is pushed flush against hers and it takes almost every ounce of strength inside of him not to just start pounding away.

 

Ken’s teeth grit together -- hard.

 

“A-Are you okay?” He asks, lifting his head just slightly to look at her. The sight does not disappoint.

 

Her eyes are glazed and dreamy -- lips parted in what seemed to be disbelief. It doesn’t seem as though she’s ever heard him for a moment until she nods shakily. “Y-Yes,” her voice is a trembling whisper. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard her sound like this before. Unable to help himself, he uses one of his hand to grab one of her hips, using his other to brace against the mattress and give him the leverage that he needed. 

 

That action is enough to make Touka whimper, hips lifting as he fills her to the brim. She feels so full -- unbearably so.  _ Am I going to break?  _ She thinks, bleary eyed as he shifts inside of her.

 

And then -- everything seems to go white. 

 

Her heads thrown back in pleasure, hips slightly lifted from he has a grip on her and for a moment he thinks that if he didn’t hold her, she would probably fly off the bed and hurt herself. The pressure of her cunt combined with hot, slick feeling of his cocks rubbing together from inside of her is enough to have is toes curling. It’s so good -- _ so fucking good _ , even he was starting to see hazy. 

 

Her mouth opens and closes, parting to bring out a few words that he should know she would say regardless of how close to the edge they both were. 

 

_ “M-Move!” _

 

This time, he decides against chiding himself and keeping the desire to himself. He does as she asks, completely immersing himself inside of her after pulling himself out. The slightly shifts make her squirm, twisting her head from side to side and muffling her wails on his shoulders. 

Soon, he couldn’t slow down much less stop. It was exactly as they both had wanted, pounding away inside of her until she was starting to shake from her oncoming release. Her cunt squeezes tighter around his lengths, both of them congested and snug inside of her, but it only added to the limitless pleasure. 

 

He brings both of her legs tighter around his hips, making sure she’s locked them at the ankle before picking up the pace and hammering away. The bed shakes, repeatedly hitting the headboard into the wall, _ fuck _ it was hard to care about keeping quiet when she was squeezing around him so nicely. Her quivering hands lifting up to cup his face and bring his lips onto her. 

 

“Ken,” She moans, half kissing and half groaning, going slack jawed against his lips as another tidal wave of orgasms course through her. “W-What are you waiting for?”

 

_ What was he waiting for?  _ His stomach was in knots and twists, the proverbial knot drawn taut to the brim and it was only one second away from unraveling. 

 

It’s too damn close when she looks at him with her tear stained eyes, telling him that she was so empty and that she wants him so badly. 

 

_ “Fill me up.” _

 

He squeezes his eyes shut and obeys, twisting his hips down one last time, and pinning her until they were torso to torso and he can feel the raw vibrations of his essence filling her nice and completely. Her mouth opens with another gasp as she feels some of the essence run down her inner thighs despite being plugged up. 

 

But even then he wasn’t done yet. She won’t allow him to disengage. 

 

“N-No! You’re not done!” She fastens her legs tighter around his hips, “Go on!”

 

He groans, loudly against her mouth, letting her do as she pleases and splurting the last of it inside of her before he sagged against her, laying his head on her breasts. Touka laughs giddily, she can feel it, even her stomach looks like it’s raised a little from the sheer volume of his essence. There was just so much that she feels it running freely down her thighs and onto the sheets. 

 

She’s so sated, she thinks, laying back on the pillows and caressing his hair. 

 

They would need to change their sheets, but she’s far too giddy and exhausted to care much about that at all. 

 

“Is that what we’ve been missing?” She asks, still dazed. “All of this time -- because you were a little scared?!” She sounds absolutely incredulous, and the tone of her voice leaves him laughing. He wraps his arms around her, clinging to her even more tightly. It didn’t feel as though he would release her anytime soon -- and she didn’t want him to.

 

“I -- guess it was silly,” he agrees. Just this morning, he had woken up, still thinking that there would be no way that she would want him as he currently was. A monster. Still, Touka had a way of plowing through all of his meticulously built walls and fear. It was something about her that he adored.

 

She could always make him feel wanted.

 

“It was,” she agrees, eyes beginning to droop. She yawns. “Try to trust me a little more, idiot,” she says, nuzzling against his hair. It smelled like the shampoo that he used -- heady, masculine, and earthy. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Her words are difficult to believe, but he holds onto them firmly. Ken allows them to ground him.

 

No matter how much he changed -- Touka would always be there. She had tried to prove that to him again and again. It was up to him to try harder to _ trust _ her. She had given him no reason not to, after all.

 

Whenever he fell, she would be there to catch him. 

 

And now -- he truly did believe that. 

 

**\--**

**THE END.**

**\--**

 


End file.
